


Never good at playing hard to get.

by complicatednarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complicatednarry/pseuds/complicatednarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Harry I'm asking you to do this, don't overthink it.'</p>
<p>'Over think it? I think you're severely under thinking it,' Harry spouts nervously. ‘You came up here two minutes ago, I’m assuming with no plan or thought process whatsoever and now you’re throwing yourself at me?’</p>
<p>Niall looks disheartened and his gaze drops to the floor.</p>
<p>Harry sighs and lowers his voice, 'everything would change between us, we could never go back...' </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Niall's not sure how to deal with Harry's feelings. All he knows is that he misses Harry and wants him back the way it used to be and if that means giving Harry more than Niall ever assumed he'd have to, then he's prepared to do it. In the end it turns out Niall doesn't actually mind all that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never good at playing hard to get.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I started this two weeks ago but I couldn't portray Niall's feelings very well with the right wording so I kept trying to come back to it. Anyway, really it's just smut with a little bit of angst at the beginning and fluff at the end. 
> 
>  
> 
> [complicatednarry.tumblr.com](http://www.complicatednarry.tumblr.com/)

Harry lay on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about nothing in particular. He just knows he wants to be alone as he hears a knock on the door and debates pretending he's asleep. 

'HEYYYYY,' Niall exclaims merrily as Harry opens the door. 

'What are you doing here?' Harry asks irritated which takes Niall slightly off guard. 

'Can't I come and spend some time with my best friend..?' 

He’s drunk. They've not spent enough time off stage together recently to even hold a proper conversation. They both know why, but it seems Niall is intent on pretending he’s forgotten tonight. 

'How much have you had to drink?' Harry asks him. 

'Not that much,' Niall answers more calmly but he's flushed which means he's at least a few beers down. 'I've barely seen you recently, just wanted to see you. I miss you.' 

'I miss you too.'

'Then why have you been avoiding me?' Niall asks, his happy go lucky attitude from before, long gone. 

'You know why.' 

'Look when I said no to....that, I didn't think it would mean losing you completely.'

'You haven't lost me,' Harry sighs as he steps aside and let’s Niall in. He knows if they’re starting this conversation, they can’t have it in the hall. 

'Well it sure fucking feels like it.'

'Niall...it's just hard being around you when I want to--' he stops himself. 

'When you want to what?' 

Harry wavers. 

'When you want to what?' Niall presses.

Harry’s eye flick up to Niall but he still doesn’t say anything.

‘Show me.’

Harry's heartbeat quickens. 'Niall...' 

Niall suddenly feels completely sober despite the fact he's just said something he never thought would even come out of his drunk mouth, never mind his sober one. He decides he doesn’t want to let Harry finish that thought and closes the gap between them before Harry even realises what’s happening. 

Niall presses his lips against Harry’s but Harry gives him nothing. 

'Harry I'm asking you to do this, don't over think it.'

'Over think it? I think you're severely under thinking it,' Harry spouts nervously. ‘You came up here two minutes ago, I’m assuming with no plan or thought process whatsoever and now you’re throwing yourself at me?’

Niall looks disheartened and his gaze drops to the floor.

Harry sighs and lowers his voice, 'everything would change between us, we could never go back...' 

'Well it seems to me that we can't fucking go back to how it was anyway seeing as you've barely had a proper conversation with me in two months.'

'Is that what this about, you're trying to get close to me again so you think "oh I know I'll just fuck Harry and that'll solve everything" no matter all the collateral damage on his end.' Harry raises his voice, getting agitated again. 

'No, no Haz I just I miss you. I don't know what to do I'm sorry. I just want to be close to you. I'm sick of this fucking distance.'

Harry sighs again. 

'Look I don't know if it'll work, whether I'll like it or whether it can be everything you want it to be. But these past few months have made me realise I'm willing to try. I love you and I miss you and honestly if we can make it work for me, there's no other person on earth I'd wanna...you know...go through it all with.' 

'How long have you been thinking about this?'

'Honestly? Since about 24 hours after you told me.'

'And you haven't said anything?' 

'I just needed to sort it out in my head, realise if it was only because I missed you and wanted to make you happy or if it's something you made me realise I could want...with you.'

'And have you decided?' 

'I want you. In pretty much any way I can have you,’ he says matter-of-factly. ‘I think,’ he adds for good measure. 

Harry's pretty sure his heart will beat out of chest before long. His hands have turned into fists at his sides and he feels like he can't move. 

Niall doesn't seem to have to same problem and for a second time gingerly closes the gap between the two of them. Harry watches Niall’s gaze drop down to his lips and before he’s ready Niall’s lips are on his. It's just a light peck at first and he’s too stunned by the moment to give anything back. 

When Niall pulls away, Harry is looking at him in awe. 

Niall chuckles nervously 'Harry, you're gonna have to take the reigns here at some point, I mean I don't exactly know what I'm doing.'

Harry clears his throat. 'Sorry it's just....are we really doing this?' 

Niall answers by leaning in again and this time Harry reacts properly and his hand springs to Niall's neck and deepens the kiss. Niall whimpers a little and Harry knows there's no going back. 

They stay stationary in the middle of the room slowly exploring each other's mouths until they pull away a little breathlessly. 

Harry starts to chuckle in a way that makes him look a lot younger than he is and it calms Niall’s nerves immensely as he rests his forehead against Harry's. 

Harry reaches down laces his fingers through Niall’s. 'I'm gonna ask you one more time if you're sure this is what you want because if this goes any further I'm not letting you leave.' 

Niall's stomach twists in a delicious way as he considers being held captive in this bedroom by Harry. 

'I'm not leaving until you're done with me.' 

Harry smirks. 'There's a good chance I never will be.' 

'Right now, that sounds perfect to me,’ Niall replies with a nervous chuckle.

Harry smiles and before long, a wave of silence covers both of them. 

'Harry...the floor's yours. I mean I don't exactly know what I'm supposed to do.' 

Harry rolls his eyes, 'stop acting like the blushing virgin, it’s not that different to what you're used to.' 

Nevertheless, Harry guides Niall over to the bed with him and settles on top of Niall while they kiss for a little while longer. Harry thinking that while this could well be the best kissing he's ever experienced, there's a very good chance Niall will lie there after and realise it's not for him. 

Niall's hand travels down in between them and Harry whimpers slightly at the promise of what's to come. His hand stops at the waistband of Harry's jeans and Harry pulls away to see nervousness in Niall's eyes. He takes Niall's hand and both of them take sharp breaths in when Niall feels how hard he's made him. 

'I'm nervous too,' Harry tells him. 

'What do you have to be nervous for?' Niall asks curiously. 

'It's....you.'

Niall's eyes soften and he pulls Harry back down by his hand on the back of his neck to kiss him again. 

‘Off,’ Niall mutters as he grips Harry’s t shirt and Harry pulls back to slip it off, letting Niall sit up a little and do the same. As his shirt is thrown to the floor, his hands find Harry’s belt buckle and soon enough it joins the floor and they both wriggle out of their jeans. 

Niall reaches out to pull Harry back to him but Harry mutters for him to wait one second and disappears to the other side of the room. He perches on his elbows to watch Harry bend down and root in his suitcase for what he discovers is lube and condoms. Nerves hit him then as he realises he’s way out of his depth. 

Harry walks back over and throws the lube and condom on the bed and Niall watches it land with a thud next to him. He looks back up as he feels the weight of the mattress dip and watches Harry crawl over until he’s hovering above him. They keep eye contact for a couple of seconds until Harry leans down and kisses Niall deeply until they’re moaning into each other’s mouths.

Niall decides to take initiative and trails his fingers down Harry’s stomach, and into his boxers, until he grips Harry’s length and tries to concentrate on what he likes in this situation while Harry’s kissing his neck. 

Niall works his hand over Harry and gains more confidence as Harry moans into his neck. 

Harry begins to kiss his way down Niall's chest and when he gets to his torso, Niall realises what Harry has in mind. 

'No no Harry,' Niall starts breathlessly and tugs Harry hair to bring him back up. 

'You don't want me to?' 

'Course I do, it's making me wanna blow my load thinking about it. I'm just not gonna last.' 

'That's okay,' Harry reassures him. 

'No I want to fuck you Harry, please.' 

Harry nods and rolls over. He takes a moment and it makes Niall place his hand on Harry's chest. 

'Did I say the wrong thing?' Niall asks nervously. 

'No, I just.....are you sure?' 

Niall sighs. 'Harry we've been over this, I want you.' 

'As much as I want you?'' Harry asks. He's not exactly sure why, or what he's trying to achieve, he just knows he's terrified all falling in love with the way Niall touches him tonight and have Niall walk away from all of it in the morning realising he's made a mistake.

'Maybe not. I don't know,' Niall replies honestly. 'But we'll never know if we don't try and I'm not walking out of this room before we give it a go.'

When Harry doesn't protest again, Niall reaches over and picks up the lube. Harry quickly snatches it from him and pulls Niall's hand towards him to drizzle his fingers. 

Harry looks pointedly at him and he closes the bottle before lifting his hips to slide out of his boxers and turning back over onto his stomach. 

Niall takes a shaky breath and slowly presses his finger into Harry. It takes a few unsure moments before Harry starts to whimper and it spurs Niall on to add a second finger. 

'Am I doing it right?' Niall asks. He can't remember the last time he felt this insecure.

'Yes,' Harry gasps out. 

Harry moves his head to other side so that Niall can see his face and see his eyes shut as he grinds back slightly on Niall's hand.

'Add another,' Harry manages. 

It's so tight that Niall's unsure as to how it can feel good for Harry. Suddenly the thought of fucking Harry seems too overwhelming. 

'Okay, okay,' Harry says a little breathlessly stopping him. 

'Did I do something wrong?' 

'No, I just want you to fuck me now.' 

'Shit, okay.'

Harry turns over as Niall grabs the condom and rolls it on before slicking himself up. He looks up at Harry to see if he thinks he has enough and Harry nods. 

'You look so fucking good right now,' Niall thinks out loud as he observes Harry lying below him naked and glistening with the first layer of sweat. 

Harry grins up at him and pulls Niall down to kiss him. 

Niall lines himself up and hears Harry exhale slowly. As Harry relaxes, he suddenly feels it's much easier to push in. 

'Can I move?' Niall asks shakily. 

'Yes,' Harry grits out. 

He thrusts back in and out trying to get used to the unusual tightness. He grinds his hips a couple of times while getting familiar with a few angles before finding one that makes Harry groan and arch his back. 

Niall observes Harry, eyes squeezed shut and chin lifted and he pushes his head back into the pillow. He mentally kicks himself that he hasn't allowed himself to see Harry in this state before. 

'Don't stop,' Harry whines. 

'Shit sorry,' Niall says not realising he'd stilled. 

He thrusts back in with momentum and Harry's hand flies to his cock helping Niall set a rhythm that he likes. 

Niall feels overcome with pleasure and worries he won't last so he shuts his eyes, unable to look at Harry for much longer without coming just at the sight of him. His eyes fly open again before long though as he feels Harry go rigid and groan Niall's name out as he comes. 

'Fuck,' Niall grits, Harry's loud moan pushing him over his own edge as he thrusts into Harry once more and comes hard. 

When Niall finally gains some control over his body again he looks down at Harry who's grinning like an exhausted Cheshire Cat. 

'Fuck me,' Niall breathes. 

'Give me thirty minutes at least,' Harry jokes and Niall rolls his eyes as he pulls out, making Harry hiss. 

'Oh sorry I didn't think,' Niall cringes. 

'It's okay,' Harry says warmly and he puts his hand on Niall's forehead pushes away the hair sticking with sweat. 'How do you feel?' Harry asks. 

'Pretty fucking amazing, Haz,' Niall admits. 'How do you feel?'

'Like I never wanna leave this bed.'

Niall laughs and leans over to kiss Harry again. They kiss and sleepily giggle into eachother's mouths before they fall asleep tangled up in one another.

**

Harry wakes up to see he's alone in bed and immediately assumes the worst. He sighs and falls back against the pillows trying not to sulk before he hears the bathroom door open and observes a very naked and very happy looking Niall walk back towards the bed. 

'Morning,' Niall says smiling as he sees Harry's awake before he frowns, noticing Harry's expression. 'What's wrong?'

'I thought you'd left,' Harry admits quietly. 

'What....and miss out on our first chance at morning sex,' Niall jokes.

Relief fills Harry from head to toe and Niall climbs back into bed looking more serious. 

'No seriously Harry, what happened here last night,' he gestures between them in bed. 'Was amazing.'

'No disagreement from me,' Harry replies. 

'And I'd really like it if we could do it again.'

'Right now? Or in general?' 

'Both,' Niall grins. 

'I just need to ask one more time and whatever you tell me I'll believe you,' Harry starts. 'Are you just doing this because you miss me and think it's the only way we can be close again? Or do you actually want this?'

'I actually want this,' Niall replies instantly. 

'Because to clarify, I have wanted this for a long time and I need you to be sure that--' 

'Harry, I actually want this,' Niall repeats, placing his hand on Harry's chest assuringly. 

'And there's people to think about, like the band and our families because once we do this we'll never be able to go back. It'll change everything for both of us so I'm not sure we can do this unless--' 

'We both agree it's a serious change,' Niall finishes for him. 

'Exactly.'

'You don't think I can be serious?' 

'Of course I do. And it's not like I have stellar track record for long term seriousness and commitment either, but I've known my feelings for you for a long time and it's all still new for you.' 

'All I know is that I haven't thought about anything but me and you since you told me. Last night was fucking incredible in my opinion and we're here right now both wanting the same thing. Don't we owe whatever this is to each other? I mean we have a few months left of the tour, plenty of time to spend with each other, get to know each other in this new way and make a go of it. Doesn't the timing seem right?' 

'Yeah it does,' Harry admits. 

'So we're gonna try this then? For real?' 

'Yeah.' 

Niall grins and smashes his lips onto Harry's and Harry moans into the kiss, mentally willing this moment to never end. 

'So fucking glad we have today off,' Niall mutters into Harry's mouth. 

'Mm, what do you want to do?' Harry asks, delicious anticipation forming in his veins. 

Niall grins wickedly and pushes Harry to lie down and places hot wet kisses on his neck and onto his chest, slowly making his way down and Harry bites his lip as he realises Niall's intent.

'But first, breakfast,' Niall pulls away and goes over to the desk to grab the room service menu. 

'Tease,' Harry grumbles fondly as he watches Niall flick through the pages and suddenly he doesn't have a care in the world.


End file.
